Captured the unnoticed Heart
by Dearka
Summary: [Ch.2 is up]What if Milliarlia had been separated from her friends during the invasion of ZAFT to Heliopolis? What if a special ‘someone’ and saw her and picked her up? Dearka x Milly (and maybe) x Yzak
1. Chapter 1

**Captured the unnoticed Heart**

**Summary:** What if Milliarlia had been separated from her friends during the invasion of ZAFT to Heliopolis?? What if a special 'someone' and saw her and picked her up??

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED does not belong to me.

**Pairings:** Dearka x Milly x Yzak

**ALSO: **_Italics_ mark thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A group of teenagers ran cautiously as they continued to look for a shelter. Just minutes ago, the peaceful space colony of Heliopolis, had changed into a full outgrown war zone. Buildings were being crushed while many innocent people died, within the minutes that had already past.

"Tolle" Milliarlia Haww muttered under her breath as she held onto her boyfriend's hand tightly, sky blue eyes showing fear and horror as she looked up towards the mass of destruction caused by the ZAFT Mobile Ginn.

"It's okay, we'll be able to find someplace safe, don't worry" He stated as he squeezed her hand reassuringly, giving her a bright smile. Yet deep within that smile, Milliarlia was able to find fear and uncertainty mixed within, but before anything else was able to be said a large explosion accrued, causing the floor beneath them to rock violently, forcing their locked hands to part, as Milliarlia brought her own arm up to block off the risen dust.

* * *

**Milliarlia's POV**

_"Damn, I can't see a thing through all this dust,"_ Milliarlia thought as she started to cough, trying to wave away the blockage of dust that had suddenly engulfed her. Trying to find back her group of friends, Milliarlia let off a relieved sigh as she heard Sai's commanding voice from not too far away, telling them about the shelter not too far up ahead.

She was about to run towards the area of the sound, when yet another explosion occurred, causing the ground to shake more violently than the first, and Milliarlia to fall down on her bottom, while the sounds of slowly fading footsteps grew farther and farther [1]

"Hey wait up!" She called out as she quickly picked herself off the debris filled ground, running up ahead, where she presumed her friends to be. Faster and faster she went, as she looked left to right, trying to find any signs of them, or at least hear their pounding footsteps against the ground, but it was no use. The sounds of the fight between the two mobile suits [2] had totally filled the air. Allowing Milliarlia no other choice but to keep on running forward.

"_Maybe their already at the shelter"_ she thought as she looked behind her at the debris, unnoticing the figure dressed in red that had suddenly stood right in front of her path.

* * *

**Normal POV (About Sai and the others)**

"It's should be just up ahead! Hurry!" Sai cried out as he looked behind him towards his group of friends. Kuzzey [3] was following right behind, follwed by a panting Tolle and . . . Suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, Sai frowned as he recounted the members of his group.

"What's wrong Sai?" Tolle asked in between deep breathes as he too stopped, looking at Sai with confusion.

"We better hurry or the shelter might take off without us!" Kuzzey stated in a paniced voice as he looked left and right, making sure no mobile suits were nearby that were able to harm them.

"Where's Milly?"

"What do you mean 'Where's Milly?' Milly's right here" Tolle stated as he turned around expecting to see a panting Milly standing right behind him, waving at them with her friendly wave, only to face thin air.

Slowly, the color of all their face's started to drain out as the question 'Where'd Milly go?' crossed all their minds.

"I'm going back to look for her!" Tolle stated quickly as he ran back towards the area where they had just come from, it was also the area where the Mobile suits were.

"Tolle wait!!" Sai cried out as he ran after him, running his right hand through his sweaty hair as he chased after his friend.

"But-! But-! The Shelter" Kuzzey stated in an regretting voice as he watched his friends disappear from around the corner of a collapsing building. With one deep sigh of regret, Kuzzey soon followed after them, his mind in a wonder of thoughts.

* * *

* * *

**Author notes:**

Okay, first chapter, what'd you think of it?? Please Review and state what you think!

**Explanations and stuff: **

[1]

-----------Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey--------------- O ---------Milly------------------- 

O represents the spot they had been, before the separation

When Milly fell onto the ground, she fell facing the other way, so technically she still thought Tolle and the rest of them were in front of her, when they were actually behind. I hope this helps you understand how they got seperated.

[2] Is a Ginn considered a Mobile Suit??

[3] Kuzzey is spelt correct right??

**Don't forget to review! Milly will meet Dearka in the next chapter! **

_Dearka_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Captured the unnoticed Heart**

**Summary:** What if Milliarlia had been separated from her friends during the invasion of ZAFT to Heliopolis?? What if a special 'someone' and saw her and picked her up??

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED does not belong to me.

**Pairings:** Dearka x Milly x Yzak

**ALSO: **_Italics_ mark thoughts

* * *

**Miriallia Elthman:** Thanks, I read your fic's too! There great! :D

**XWHRobynx:** Yep! There's going to be a lot of Dearka in this chapter nods But hopefully he's not OOC sweatdrops Anyways, I read your fics's too! And I Luv them!! There so great!

**Princess Paine of Darkness:** There isn't much Yzak x Milly around, but I like the pairing just because it'd make Dearka jealous :D

**cheerful-pinkstar**: Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Miriallia's POV**

"Kya!!" Miriallia cried out as she crashed into something hard and fell down onto her bottom the second time of the day. Pouting as she rubbed her sore bottom, she looked up towards the 'thing' she had crashed into, only to notice that it wasn't a 'thing' but a person wearing some kind of weird red suit, "Um . . .sorry" she muttered out a quick apology as she stood back up, watching as the violet eyes within the helmet look at her with amusement glittering inside them. Frowning, she continued to stand there as she examined the weird person.

_"What kind of person wears a red suit all day long?"_ Miriallia wondered as she placed her pointer finger upon her chin, the surrounding noises fading away as she got focused into her thoughts, _"Is 'it' lost? No, but it doesn't look like it . . . hey, what's that badge he's got on his arm?"_

Curious flowing through her blood, Miriallia peered towards the badge, reading over the words carefully as the information sunk into her mind, processing a quake of fear throughout her body, as the outside world slowly came back to her.

* * *

**Dearka's POV**

Dearka sighed as he continued to stand there, unsure of what to do next. Kill the girl? Yes, he would've done that, but apparently her cute looks had gotten to him, causing him to have mix emotions. But apparently, if he didn't do something soon, he was sure to be scolded by Yzak some how or another, and that wasn't good either. Letting out another sigh, Dearka drew his gun and pointed it towards the mysterious brunette, "Come with me" he demanded as he move his head towards the right, indicating the way to go as he jabbed the gun into her back, escorting her towards the destination as his free left hand covered over her mouth, making sure she didn't warn the Earth Alliance of his presence.

"Hey Dearka, have you gotten to the destination yet?" A harsh voice sounded through his speaker, and in an instant he knew it was Yzak Jule.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there"

"Well hurry up! We're behind schedule"

_"When did we have a damn schedule?!" _Dearka cried out in his mind as he just grunted in response to Yzak's loud commanding voice, as he jabbed the gun farther into the Natural's back, causing her to cry out in pain, "Whoops"

"What 'Whoops'?! Don't tell me something happened to the mobile suit"

"No, nothing happened to the mobile suit! Over and out!" Dearka cried out as he shut off his speaker, grumbling some swears under his breathe as he sighed.

_"Damn, if I don't get there soon, I'm never gonna hear the end of it"_ Growling inwardly, he threw the mysterious girl over his shoulder as he ran the rest of his way towards his destination, the Buster Gundam.

"Hey! Put me down!" The girl cried out as she started banging her fist against his back, causing him to growl.

"Would you rather me put you down and leave you here to die since all the shelters have already perished, or would you like to shut up and stay quiet?!" Dearka growled out in the most silent voice he could muster, not wanting to alert the Earth Alliance. His temper was getting shorter by the minute, and if he didn't make it to the Buster Gundam soon, his temper was going to grow even smaller.

Upon reaching the Buster Gundam, Dearka let off a relieved sigh as he threw down his gun towards the cockpit of Buster, placing down the Natural to loosen the weight upon his shoulders.

"Get in" Dearka motioned as he pushed the girl inside the cockpit, but not before she was able to shout out the name of 'Tolle'

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

_"I was sure that was Tolle I saw before I was pushed in here,"_ Miriallia thought happily towards herself as she smiled inwardly to herself, unnoticing the red suit man who was glancing her way.

Recovering from her slight delight, she looked around the small cockpit and frowned, watching as the man took a seat at the front, typing in quick buttons upon the keyboard as the screen quickly changed from one another, _"Shoot, what should I do now?"_ Miriallia thought as she looked around the small cockpit, realizing that the only way out was to push one of the many buttons on the keyboard, but the only way that was going to happen was if she somehow 'shot down' the pilot, but that was something that she alone wasn't able to do.

"What do you want with me anyways?" Miriallia grumbled out as she glared towards the back of her capturer's head, watching as he slowly pulled off his helmet, revealing his dark blonde hair.

"Would you rather go out there and die, or would you rather be a good lil girl and stay alive?" The blonde asked as he turned around to face her, his violet eyes holding amusement in them as he let off a smirk, "What's your name?"

"Miriallia Haww" She replied after a minute of silence, as her eyes lingered upon the Coordinators face, watching the emotions that had come across his face.

"Miriallia, hey? Names Dearka Elthman, nice to meet you Milly"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Before the brunette was able to yell at Dearka for calling her 'Milly' a loud voice sounded over the communication speaker [1], causing both teenagers to wince at the loud commanding voice.

"Dearka!! What are you doing?! Even Nicol's all ready! Stop slacking off" Yzak's shouted as his image suddenly appeared on one of the black screens that was placed up upon the side of the cockpit. His image was cool and a 'I could care less' attitude, while his voice sounded frustrated and slightly tempered.

"Shut up Yzak! I'm almost done!" Dearka cried out as he turned back towards his controls, continuing to type in some information at a quick speed, "Wow, this Mobile Suit [2] has quite good stuff"

"Let's send these Mobile Suits back to Caption Klueze [3]" Yzak stated as he switched on some buttons on his Gundam, while another image showed up on the other look a like black mini television set thingy. This time, it showed a younger looking boy with green hair and, well, a frustrated look.

"Shouldn't we wait for Athrun?" His voice sounded as the tempered Yzak seemed to smirk.

"The order was to capture and retrieve these mobile suits, I don't think Caption Klueze would be happy if we engaged in battle with them"

"Yzak's right, let's head out" Dearka nodded slightly in agreement as he took a glance towards Milly whom sat behind him in the little space between his chair and the wall, "Let's go already"

With that said, Dearka pushed the big red button on the keyboard and activated Buster's Phase Shift mode, it's green colour slowly replacing the dull gray colour that had occupied the Gundam just seconds before.

* * *

**Few minutes later, Dearka's POV**

"Mission accomplished!" Dearka cried out as he stretched, letting off a small yawn as he slowly turned around to face the brunette whom sat behind him, "Hey, We're here" Dearka stated as he watched her open her beautiful sky blue eyes, looking at him with a clueless expression.

"What now?" her harsh reply had caused Dearka to frown, but deciding to wave it off, he opened his mouth to reply, only to figure out he didn't know what to say.

_"Damn, what should I do now? Caption Klueze'll most likely kick her off the ship if I ask him if she can stay. She is a Natural after all, a cute one in fact, but damn, what now?"_

"Hello? Can you please exit the cockpit?" A muffled voice suddenly asked as a small knock was heard on the cockpit doors [4], causing the blonde Coordinator to frown.

"Yeah, just a sec. I need to ... erm... fix some stuff" Dearka replied as he heard slight rustling from outside before a small 'okay' was heard. Turning his violet eyes back towards the Natural, Dearka gave off a sexy grin as he glanced at the girl up and down, noticing her slim figure and the was she was positioned, her clothes hanging loosely upon her skin. Hey... wait a second... her clothes...

In an instant, an idea popped up in Dearka's mind and he instantly pressed some numbers on the keyboard, hoping that Yzak was still in Duel so he was able to contact him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few seconds past, and a few more, but still nothing, then...

"Yeah?"

"Hey Yzak!" Dearka greeted as he waved a friendly hand, causing Yzak to sweatdrop at the 'Un-Dearka' way of greeting, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it ...?" Yzak asked in an unsure voice as Dearka just smiled brightly, causing Yzak to sweatdrop even more.

"Get me one of those lower class ZAFT girl uniform, the green ones"

"Okay...." A slight pause then, "Dearka, don't tell me your going to crossdress" At this statement, Dearka just continued to smile, watching as Yzak hus face with both hands, which apparently were resting upon his thigh, "Dearka! Don't tell me your going to cross dress! We all know that you can't seem to get a girlfriend, but cross dressing's not going to help you!"

Dearka glared towards the communicator screen as he heard the statement, while Milly, who had heard the entire thing was giggling frantically, "No, I'm not going to cross dress, the uniform is for-" At this moment, Dearka took a hold of Miriallia's hand and dragged her into view of the communicator screen, allowing Yzak to have a look at her, "-her"

Silence

More Silence

Still Silence

"Who's she?" Yzak's voice sounded through the cockpit, as he seemed to be cocking his eyebrows, a slight grin plastered upon his face.

"I'd knew you'd be jealous!!!!!"

"I'm NOT gay!"

"Yeah, of course, whatever, just get me the uniform okay?"

"Aren't you going to tell Klueze of her presence?"

The Blonde Coordinator didn't reply as he merely just shrugged, letting go of the Natural's hand as he watched her frown from the corner of his eye.

"You're never going to hear the end of it if Caption Klueze finds out"

With that said, the communication screen clicked off and all was silent, atleast for now.

* * *

**Miriallia's POV**

_"I can't believe I actually decided to come with this freak,"_ Miriallia scolded herself as she let off a soft sigh, biting her lower lip as she continued to scold herself, _"Tolle and the other's, I wonder if there okay? What happened to Heliopolis after I left?"_

"Hey"

Ignoring the Blonde Coordinator, Miriallia continued to think, _"I wonder what's going to happen next? I-"_

"Hey, Listen when other's are talking to you" Feeling as her wrist was once again caught in the blondie's tight grip, Miriallia sighed as she looked at him with one of her 'What do you want' looks, causing him to seem slightly taken back. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

"What?"

"Whoa there, calm down gurl. All I wanted to say was your probably going to be here for a long time, so you better smarten up and not cause any trouble, okay?" Dearka asked with a pleading tone, causing Milly to loosen up slightly as she looked at him softly. Well, that was until a small knock echoed through the cockpit.

"Hey Dearka, I got it"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Slowly, the cockpit door's open to reveal none of than the silver haired Coordinator, Yzak Jule, standing there, with a slightly annoyed look upon his face, "You owe me big time Dearka, do you know how those guys down there looked at me when I got the outfit?! They probably thought I was a cross dresser! My damn reputation was ruined!"

Dearka just smiled as he quickly grabbed the outfit and handed it to Miriallia, "Yzak, you never had a reputation to start with"

Before anything else could be said, Dearka had quickly closed back the cockpit door and looked towards Milly, "What are you waiting for? Change already"

Silence then...

"Not in front of you! You pervert!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Wow! Finally finished the 2nd chapter! Hopefully Dearka or Yzak weren't OOC. Nothing much happened, but I hope you liked this chapter! Decided to try out some humor :D Wow, my summer holiday's are almost ending already! sighs Then, the horrible, terrible, torturing school starts once again. Curse you short summer break! Anyways, the next chapter will probably talk a bit more about how there going to conceal Miriallia from Klueze and possibility a bit more of either Dearka x Milly or Yzak x Milly.


End file.
